Destiny Overruled
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [AU] Was originally I Never Will Become You. They say your upbringing effects who you are as a person. The result was Link. Instead of saving Hyrule, he wanted to destroy it. Can someone overrule destiny? Zelda wants to change it. [BEING REVISED!]
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Overruled**

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda does not belong to me. It belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto/Nintendo.

- - -

It was dark out, the clouds an eerie grey, the sky was pitch black. The occasional crack of thunder could be heard in the distance, followed by a strike of lightning that lit up the night sky. In the air hung the smell of burning corpses and wood. A woman on horse back was fleeing from a man with red hair and golden eyes. A small bundle was in her arms, held to her chest tightly so the infant wouldn't fall from her grasp. It was a baby boy, due to the fact that the cloth he was wrapped in was blue. The woman didn't care that it was pouring out; she was more concerned with her child's safety than that of her own.

The man wanted the child, knowing this was the one, the one that could give him supreme power. Before, he had tirelessly chased after the family, he cornered the father and killed him, a grin of sick satisfaction on his face. The woman had grabbed nothing save for her son and ran out the door into the storm that was brewing outside. The man followed, of course. He didn't want to lose them again.

_  
He is the one that will either save Hyrule or destroy it_, the Gerudo thought with a smirk. _And I will use him to bring upon the kingdom's downfall_.

The blonde Hylian stopped the horse at a tunnel and dismounted as fast as she could. She fell incorrectly and heard the snapping that was her ankle. Biting her lip, she hobbled over to the forest entrance. At the last moment, the red haired man on the horse stopped in front of her, blocking her way.  
"Give it up, Mihriye," the man said, his voice deep. She glared at him in utter defiance and clutched the baby even closer. He was sound asleep through the ordeal, of which Mihriye was glad. She didn't need her child to witness the scene.  
"It's over."

He dismounted and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
"You didn't have to do this," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "All you had to do was let me take the boy." She saw him unsheath a dagger, the lightning's reflection visible on the blade.  
"But I guess I will have to take him the hard way." With one swift motion, the man slit her throat, and he took the baby in his arms. Mihriye grabbed at the air for a few moments before her body was completely still. The man smirked, the rain coming down in torrents all around him. The boy awoke from his nap, having been jostled around, and began to cry.

_This boy will give me everything I need in order to become a god._

- - -

_A boy of fifteen years was dressed in black robes, a hood obscured his face from view. All that could clearly be seen was his eyes, their colour piercing through the dimly lit chamber. He had in his hands the Triforce, and with a whisper, the once beautiful Hyrule became something out of one's nightmares. A laugh resounded in the air, wind blowing around the boy.  
"It will be as it was said," the boy remarked, holding the Triforce above his head before it shattered into three pieces. "This is destiny. It cannot be changed."_

- - -

**Author's Notes:** So I'm in the process of revising this story. It'll be a challenge, but it's a challenge I gladly accept. This story has a lot of potential and I'm trying to make it live up to that, so I'd like to hear your feedback! Tell me what needs to be improved on, tell me what you think! I encourage it, though it's not necessary at all.

And yeah, this story will probably turn out to be completely different from the original. That's what I'm aiming for, and it will (hopefully) be for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny Overruled**

**-Two-**

There was an eerie feeling in the air, Zelda noticed as she walked through her rather green courtyard. Twirling a strand of blonde hair that had escaped from the clutches of her headdress around her finger, she knelt on a stone bench near the window to her father's study. He was in a meeting and didn't want to be disturbed, he told her. So he had Impa send her out to the courtyard where she could play amongst the many fountains and gardens for a while.

Zelda didn't trust her father's judgement, letting the Gerudo king come to Hyrule for "peace treaty talks". She knew the dark complexioned man had ulterior motives hidden up his sleeves, and used his charms to convince her father that he meant no harm, that he just wanted to speak of becoming allies, that he wouldn't mind becoming the king's advisor. Her father, of course, fell for the spell, and Zelda was trying to think of a way to expose him.

She had yet to speak to him about her dreams, the weird visions where light cut through the darkness surrounding Hyrule, and under the light was a boy. It wasn't like her father would believe her; he always thought she did it for attention, and would often frustrate Zelda. Her nursemaid Impa seemed to believe her, however; sadly, she was the only one the eight year old princess could turn to.

"On this fated day," she muttered, shifting slightly as she peered through the window, "the Light Bringer shall come and rid Hyrule of the potential darkness. And I will meet with him, as my dreams have said."

-x-

_Too easy_.

Sheathing his sword, a boy with blond hair halted his horse and tethered it to a nearby bush just outside the courtyard. The castle, he noticed, was smaller than the one back home in Gerudo Valley, and he smirked - Hyrule was supposed to be renowned for its "huge" Hyrule Castle. Stretching out his legs and arms, he proceeded through the courtyard, taking care to not attract the attention of the guards (who looked like they wouldn't even be able to kill a fly, let alone him), and ended up in an open span of green with flowers and scrubbery surrounding him on all sides.

_Not as awe-inspiring as back home_, the boy thought. A figure moved into his field of vision and he tensed up - he didn't expect someone to actually _be_ in the courtyard - his father simply told him it was the easiest way to get into the castle.

She too was blonde, and - he thought it was amusing - her ears were pointed like his, something he was sure only he had. She was almost as tall as him he guessed; she was kneeling on a stone bench, face and hands against a window pane.

"It's not polite to spy on others, you know."

The girl jumped, a gasp barely passed through her lips as she turned around and saw him standing there.

"You...you're here for the Ocarina..."

The boy raised an eyebrow, confused. What was she talking about? And just what was an ocarina, anyway? It must have been a Hylian thing, for it was unfamiliar to him.

"Actually, I was here to see--"

"Please listen to me," she said, walking towards him, hand in the pocket of her dress. "You're the one who will vanquish the darkness, right?"

He would have laughed if she didn't look so serious.

"...If that's what you want to call me," he said. "Everyone else just calls me Link."

The girl nodded. "Link...you must unlock the Sword... You have to fight and defeat the evil." She turned away from him. "My father is being misguided by someone from the desert, and he won't listen to me as a result. I can...see things, and you...you were there."

_This girl's nuts_.

"I...see," Link replied, playing along. "So what do you want me to do about it? I can convince your father that this man is bad..."

She turned back to face him, holding something in her hands then. "It is too late for my father to be convinced. What you must do..."

She picked up a stick and went to an area covered in sand, Link not far behind her.

"You need the three Spiritual Stones, which you can get from three special places," the girl explained, drawing the stones as best as she could. "The first one is the Kokiri Emerald, which you can find in the Kokiri Forest. The second one is with the Gorons, up high in the mountains, and the third and final one resides with the Zora under the waters."

Link nodded. "Then what?"

"Then," she said, drawing a rectangular building with a Triforce symbol on the door of it, "you place them in the Temple of Time, on an altar in front of the Sword. You need to play a certain song, which I will teach you once you fulfill these requirements."

_Father said it would be easy to retrieve the Object, but I didn't think it was __**this**__ easy._

She looked at him, her eyes pleading for his help.

Link sighed. "All right, I'll help you, Princess Zelda."

Zelda gasped. "How you do..."

Link smirked and crossed his arms. "Everyone knows of you, Princess. It's nothing about of the ordinary."

He waved slightly as he exited the courtyard.

_I don't think she realises what she just did will end up bringing Hyrule's peaceful times to an end_.

-x-

"All I want is the Emerald."

The sun was beginning to set when Link had arrived to the Kokiri Forest, and by the time he was able to push his way through to see the Holder of the Emerald, the skies were pinks and purples with orange streaks cutting through.

"Your heart is filled with darkness," the Holder of the Emerald said. "Only those pure of heart can possess the Kokiri Emerald."

"But I'm the _chosen one_. I'm supposed to get the Emerald - Princess Zelda even _said_ she saw me in her visions."

"You are the Chosen One, yes, there is no doubting it… But you possess great evil inside your heart, and until you conquer it, I will not give you the Emerald."

Link sighed, annoyed.

"I will _force_ you to give me the Stone. It is not your place to fool with Destiny."

The Great Deku Tree stared at Link.

"It is _you_ who is fooling with Destiny. 'Thou canst overrule thy destiny,' according to the Goddesses themselves."

Link pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it into the Great Deku Tree.

"It has been foreordained that my father will claim Hyrule as his, and his wishes will be the ones fulfilled. It is not your place to try and prevent the inevitable, and for your efforts, I have lain a curse upon you. The Emerald is mine - and your efforts to stop me are fruitless, for you are now powerless against my father and myself."

As the Great Deku Tree was slowly sapped of his power, Link pocketed the green coloured stone and swiftly took his leave from the forest. He didn't care what became of the Forest so long as he carried out his father's will.

_One down, two to go._

-x-

**Author's notes:** Yeah, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to revise this chapter! I have two novel-length series I'm working on, so they've taken priority over everything. But I haven't forgotten about this fic, but it's going to be a long time to revise this whole story - there are eleven published chapters I have to go through, and then I hope to finish this fic eventually.

Like I said in the previous chapter, this story might take a different turn as I revise it, and I'm hoping that will happen. This sort of plot has so much potential, so many things to explore, so I want it to live up to that potential.

Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
